This invention relates generally to threshing machines and more particularly to those having longitudinal cylinders.
Although the disclosures of this invention are particularly desirable for use with farm machinery, particularly of the axial flow combine harvester type, it is recognized that other uses are possible especially where rotating parts are subject to fouling by material wrapping at the juncture of a bearing and a bearing mounted rotor shaft.
In crop harvesting machines, augers are often used for conveying crop grass or other fiberous material. Such augers usually are rotatably mounted by means of a stub shaft extending from the opposite ends of the auger. The shafts are generally of a small diameter and are bearing mounted in a support plate. The crop material often is able to wedge between the plate and the end of the auger, thus wrapping around the rotating shafts which can cause the bearings to overheat and fail, or damages the bearing seal resulting in loss of lubricating fluid.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide an auger-bearing connection which limits crop material access to the region where the small diameter stub shaft extends into the bearing.